Christmas Baking Rescue
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Christmas Present For My Wonderful elliereynolds777! Enjoy My Loves!


**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! No no. I haven't forgotten y'all. Not at all. 5 YISFH has NOT been abandoned! I repeat has NOT been abandoned! Just taken a temporary back burner until my Holiday fic for my MacGyver sweeties is over. I have a ton of projects to outline and start as well. I still have one more book to try and get done before Christmas. Real life will steal me away with out a doubt, oh wait...it already has. Family definitely. In short, December is my busiest month of the year, as I'm sure it is for a bunch of you. So, it'll make my life a little easier to just focus on what I need to right now and do everything else later. Alright? We good? Can my loves be patient with me a little while longer? You can? Awesome! Y'all are rock stars! So Pancake? Why the one shot? I thought you weren't doing a Holiday for Supernatural. I said I would do a small one shot not a multi chapter adventure or one shot series. Also, this is a Christmas present for one of my readers! It's a bit early but like I said, I'm pretty busy this time of year; so before I get too busy and wrapped up in the Holidays I wanted to be sure I got it out for her and y'all to enjoy :) So, did y'all get your decorations out and put up? Shopping going good? Got your baking done? What about you who don't celebrate Christmas? What Holiday do you celebrate and are you ready for it? Alright, I'm done rambling :) Let's get this party started shall we?**

 **Summary: Sam tries to bake some cookies for Dean this Christmas but it doesn't go over so well and gets upset. Dean comes home (Bobby's or Bunker) and sees the mess. Dean can either bake new cookies to share or try to salvage Sam's. Final option, I (Pancake!) can come and save the day. All up to me! Set season 1 because Bobby and I miss my s1 boys! Christmas present for my lovely elliereynolds777!**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and Team Winchester as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Christmas Baking Rescue**

Sam sneezed a poof of flour flew up into his face. He shook his head and stirred the stuff in his bowl. Then he placed the messy lumpy mess of dough into the oven. Bobby's kitchen was a mess! Flour and sugar everywhere, chocolate and milk spilled on the table and counter, bits of dough were everywhere and covered Sam along with flour. There was even dough and flour in his hair.

He took the cookies out of the oven when the timer dinged and pouted. They looked awful! Half burnt and half still doughy. Sam sniffled. He wanted this Christmas to be good for Dean and Bobby. Especially Dean since he's been taking extra good care of him since Jess died.

Sam was about to call it quits when he remembered someone that could help! Sam smiled and grabbed his phone, he dialed the number and hoped she would answer. He practically jumped for joy when she did.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey Emmy, how are you?" Sam asked.

 _"Sammy Winchester! I'm doing well bubba, how about you?"_

"Not so great. See, I got sick a week ago and Bobby and Dean went to go on a hunt. They're coming home tomorrow and I wanted to surprise them by decorating the house and baking some cookies, but I suck at the baking part. Would you help me?" Sam asked.

 _"Of course I'll help you! Give me two shakes of a lambs tail and I'll show you how to make Christmas magic!"_

"Thanks Emmy, you're a life saver!" Sam said with a sigh of relief.

 _"I know. Now clean up that mess and I'll be there soon!"_

"How-Never mind. See ya soon!" Sam said and hung up.

Sam cleaned up the kitchen just in time for Emily. Emily had met the brothers a few years ago while spending Christmas with her adopted mom. Sam had spent Christmas with Dean that year and the two got caught up in a hunt. Suddenly it snowed like mad and they took shelter in a cabin nearby, it was one the best Christmases Sam had ever had.

A knock on the door brought Sam out of his thoughts and he let Emily in.

"Alright you. We have some baking to get done!" Emily said with a playful smile.

Sam nodded and lead her to the kitchen.

"So how's your adopted mom?" Sam asked.

"She's doing well. I'll be heading her way after this." Emily said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to take you away." Sam apologized.

"Oh please. I know you suck at baking, you need my help. Besides. I'm in no hurry and she'll understand." Emily said reassuringly.

Sam nodded and watched as Emily pulled stuff out of the grocery bags she had. She then gathered the now clean bowls and step by step she showed Sam how to make delicious Christmas cookies. They made chocolate chip with special red and green chocolate chips, sugar cookies with sliver and blue sprinkles, snicker doodles with red and green sanding sugar, and delicious cream wafers with red and green icing in the middle. It took hours but the two had fun and Sam learned that taking your time and reading the directions carefully was important when it came to baking.

Emily sat with Sam after they cleaned up for a bit before heading towards home.

"Have a great Christmas Sam." Emily said hugging him.

Sam hugged back. "You too. You'll be back on Christmas for dinner right? You and your mom?"

"Yup! We wouldn't miss it for the world!" Emily said cheerfully as she put on her boots.

"Great. Drive safe and stay out of trouble." Sam said.

"You too BFG. Well, the stay out of trouble part. I know Dean doesn't let you anywhere near the car." Emily said with a giggle.

Sam rolled his eyes and saw Emily out.

"See ya Emmy! Thank you!" Sam called out.

"Bye Sam! You're welcome!" She called back and was out of sight shortly after.

Sam went back inside and looked at the cookies in the freezer. He licked his lips but decided he couldn't eat one until Dean got home. Soon Sam fell to sleep on the couch with Rumsfeld sleeping on the floor next to him, guarding his boy and it was too cold for him to be outside. Two tired figures came inside and smiled at the sight before them. One of them made the house was locked down tight while the other tended to the sleeping boy. Rumsfeld woke and looked at the figures with a look that said "wake him and you'll get a biting you won't ever forget!" then went back to sleep. Once the boy was cared for, the figures headed to bed themselves.

Sam woke the next morning and noticed he had fallen asleep on the couch. He sleepily made his way upstairs where he showered and got ready for the day. He headed downstairs and noticed the tree was on along with all the lights, he then smelled bacon and cinnamon coming from the kitchen. He entered and saw Dean and Bobby at the stove making breakfast. Sam figured they must've gotten in last night. Dean noticed Sam out of the corner of his eye and looked over at his brother then smiled.

"Morning kiddo!" Dean greeted.

"Morning boy. Come get ya a plate." Bobby said.

Sam nodded and talked to his brother and Bobby while they cooked. The three ate then cleaned up. Dean then brought out all the cookies he and Emily made last night.

"So, Emmy came over huh?" Dean asked with a smirk.

Sam blushed. "Yeah. I wanted to do something nice for you and Bobby this Christmas. It didn't work out so I called Emmy and she helped."

Dean nodded but wasn't complaining. Emily could make a mean cookie. So they snacked on cookies all day and later regretted not pacing themselves as they both were tired from the sugar rush and their poor tummy's hurt.

Next Christmas came and Sam had been practicing.

 **There you have it! It's not everyday I get to rescue our boys, so I decided to rescue Sam. Now if you'll excuse me *eyes the cookie dough in the fridge***

 **See ya in the next thrilling episode of Supernatural!**


End file.
